3 AM
by x-valren-x
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Séquelle de "Pourquoi m'appelerais-tu ?" Tony se décide enfin a rappeler Loki. Mais celui-ci ne répond pas, malgré son envie. Que faire s'il lui manque ? Que faire s'il pense qu'il l'évite ? Que faire si...


**Auteur** : LokiLoser (RowanRiordan)  
Ceci est une TRADUCTION.  
Et la suite de "Pourquoi m'appellerais-tu ?" (Le titre complet est trop long XD)

Basé sur la musique : Why'd Only Call Me When You're High? de Arctic Monkey

Lien dans mon profil

* * *

_A moins que vous ne soyez Mika ou Tony, raccrochez immédiatement. -Biiip-_

_"Hey, Loki, c'est Tony... Tu devais t'en douter. Merde... Hum... Au sujet de l'autre jour, je... tant pis._

Loki soupira, serrant le téléphone contre sa poitrine.

"Ce mec te rappelle enfin ?"

Mika était assis en face de lui, emballant un autre bol. Loki hocha la tête d'un air hébété, ses doigts froids fouillant dans les trous de son chandail.

"Ouais." Sa langue semblait lourde et son esprit engourdit.

_Il a rappelé. _

_Il s'inquiète._

_Mais il regrette l'appel._

"Tu veux te défoncer ?" Mika lui offrit la pipe, assis sur le planché en contreplaqué.

"Oui."

{oOo}

_Laissez un message après le bip. -biiip-_

_"Tony... J'ai reçu ton message. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire maintenant... Parce que je suis une foutu gars volage... Tu me manques... j'aimerais que tu sois ici chéri... HEY, si tu veux parler à un moment, je suppose que tu sauras m'attraper demain ou autre... Merde, tu dors probablement, il est si tard. Appelle-moi demain s'il te plait. Je te promet de décrocher cette fois."_

{oOo}

"Vous ne comprenez pas putain ! J'ai besoin de quelque minutes au téléphone ! Je peux vous rembourser dans quelque chose comme.. deux heures. S'il vous plait."

L'homme avec le caddie secoua la tête.

"Pas moyen, connard. Tu donnes l'argent ou tu te barres."

Loki devint livide et soupira, appuyant le téléphone contre sa poitrine avec les deux mains pour une petite seconde.

"Bien." murmura-t-il en suivant l'homme du regard. "Putain de camé." Le gars se prenait la tête devant lui. Il l'ignora, cherchant dans la rue une autre personne qui pourrait recharger son téléphone.

Tony a appelé aujourd'hui. Que faire si je lui manque ? Que faire s'il pense que je l'évite ? Que faire si...

"Loki ?"

Il se figea soudainement, certain que son cerveau lui jouait des tours au son de cette voix familière.

"Oh mon dieu, Loki." Il se tourna lentement, et fut accueillit par le visage de l'homme qu'il espérait depuis des semaines. Tony était là, son téléphone dans une main et un journal dans l'autre, vêtu d'un costume gris colombe. Il leva la main et enleva ses lunettes de soleil, son visage dans un masque d'incrédulité.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé bon sang ?"

Loki se regarda timidement de haut en bas et haussa les épaules en ce qui concernait son chandail troué et jeans rapiécé.

"Je me suis fait expulsé de mon appartement il y a quelques mois." Il pouvait se sentir lui-même bouger d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveusement.

"Sans blague. Wow..." Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa mâchoire, à la manière des gens qui essayaient de dissimuler leur état de choc.

"Mr Stark !" appela le chauffeur de Tony sur la route.

"Je dois y aller..." L'homme s'arrêta, regarda une nouvelle fois Loki et grinça discrètement des dents.

"Tu me manques." dit-il soudainement, avec un tel sérieux, juste pour un instant, pour cette lueur d'amour qu'il voulait tant. Les épaules de Tony se tendirent et il laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps.

"T'as une salle gueule... Mais tu me manques aussi." Il agita doucement la main et trottina vers la voiture sur la rue. Juste avant d'entrer, il se tourna et fit un signe de la main, mimant un téléphone contre son oreille et murmura "appelle-moi" à son ancien amant.

Loki sourit, se penchant en arrière contre le mur de l'allée dans laquelle il s'était réfugié après que Tony l'ai quitté et pensa à tout ça durant un long moment.

{oOo}

_Lassez un message après le -click-_

"Hey, Tony, c'est Loki... Tu euh... voulais que je t'appelle. J'ai quelques minutes sur mon téléphone finalement ! Je ne devrais probablement pas les gaspiller sur la messagerie vocale pas vrai ?  
... Tu me manques, Tony... Je-  
Je veux rentrer à la maison."

_"Alors reviens à la maison, idiot."_


End file.
